Welcome Home
by SugarTop
Summary: Inola is new in brooklyn, she just opened a shop. She knows it's a area whit quite a few mobs around. She knew, there would be problems eventually. But when this giant of a man showed up asking her for money, she realized that her problems maybe bigger than what she could handel...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so please, no flames. I don't own Knockaround guys as much as i wish i do. But the idea is mine, and so is the people you don't recognize from the movie.**

**Please review, if you like the story, or you have some criticism**

* * *

**_Welcome Home_**

People told her when she bought the little shop, in Brooklyn. They told her that it was filled with mobs but what could she do? Let that hold her back? No, the little charming shop in between the flower shop and the chine's take-away, just spoke to her. It wasn't big or small just the right size, and there was space enough outside so people could enjoy a cup of coffee by the small round tables. What she did'nt know was that her life was about to change.

**_10 years earlier._**

The smell of paint still lingered in the newly painted shop. The walls where now white instead of the murky brown it was before. Inola stood behind the new black counter, taking it all in. She decided to by the shop and turn it into a small bakery, but where you could also buy tea and coffee. It was quite a risk, it was a lot of money to put into a little shop like that, she could lose everything.

The bakery just opened a few weeks ago. It went well for a new shop, especially in this neighborhood. Inola was told that mobs ruled this side of town but she had yet to meet one. Inola called the little bakery "Welcome Home" simply because she wanted it sound welcoming and cozy.

Not long after opening the shop she could hire some help. A young girl called Elly, she was about 17 years old. Red hair and a flaming personality to match it.

The shop had been quiet the most of the Friday morning. Inola sat in the back room, paying some bills but mostly looking at new recipes, when the young girl came flying in the door looking rather scared.

"Inola you have got to get out there, there is his giant of a man standing out there asking for the owner" said the slightly hyper redhead. Inola pushed back her chair and walked out the backdoor to get out behind the counter.

When she saw the guy who was asking for her, she literally dropped her jaw on the black stone floor. The guy was gorgeous. His hair was shaved close to his head. He was leaning on the counter, showing off his muscled arms in his tight black t-shirt. Inola new she had to close her mouth before he saw her. After that was done she walked over to him

"Can I help you with something?" She asked while flashing him a bright smile. He looked up at her "Yeah" he hummed like an old bear in the deepest and by the way most sexy voice, she had ever heard.

"You know the mobs run this side of town" he held a short break "And if you want to run a shop here you have to pay 900$ to keep it here"

It was like somebody just cut the tape rolling in Inola's head, she suddenly didn't think he was that cute any more, or hot for that matter. "What?" she exclaimed.

"Take it as a form of payment for our protection" He hummed. "Oh yeah? And what is this protection against?" she said stubbornly "Against us… look just pay and we won't bother you"…


	2. Chapter 2

Two worlds one meeting

"But… but what if I cant get the money? I have just opened you know?" Inola said choked.

The big burly guy looked at her with his deep chocolate brown eyes. He gave her a once over with those eyes "I'm sure we can come to an agreement of another payment" he said in an even deeper more raspy voice. Inola dropped her jaw on the counter yet again, was he just implying what she thought he was implying? She didn't have to ask, his hungry eyes said it all. Trying to gather some of her dignity she walked over to the cash register opened it, and handed him 350$.

The giant was about to open his mouth and make a comment, but quickly, Inola held her hand up as a sign for him to… well… shut up?.. "I know it's not enough, but I will pay you the rest, I don't have that kind of money unless I have time to save them"

Standing up in his full height, Inola had to tip her head up a bit to look him in the eyes. "Sure, have them ready by the end of this month, and if you have any problems collecting them, there is always the other way" he said fully aware of the others in the tiny bakery.

"See you by the end of the month then" she said with one hand on her hip looking very strict. Holding both his hands up in defeat he took tow steps backwards before turning around and walking out of the shop.

**Taylor's Pov**

To open a shop here was beyond his believe. Anyway, the person who did it would have to have one fin ass to get though the mobs. Or maybe a extremely nice face? His train of thoughts ended when he stepped into the new bakery shop.

Under other circumstances he would have gotten himself a coffee but no time for that, but he was on a job. Behind the counter was a hyper read haired woman, tough it didn't take long before he got a hold of the owner, he only had hum in his deep voice that he wanted to see the owner and only a few seconds later she came out from the back door.

Not bad, not bad at all, shoulder long dirty blond hair, nice curves, nice face with icy blue eyes. Taylor was impressed he had imagined an old lady with gray hair and glasses. The blond woman was asked him politely "Can I help you with something?" and quickly after flashed him a 1000 watt smile.

"Yeah" he said "You know the mobs run this side of town" he held a short break "And if you want to run a shop here you have to pay 900$ to keep it here" Taylor could already see her dream falling apart. 900$ was a lot of money for a shop owner to pay, he knew it very well. That was why a lot of the shop owners played in some other way. The chines –take –away meant free food and the flower shop was meant a warm bed every now and then when they were low on money and Taylor didn't complain some of the women working there was good looking.

"What?!" she exclaimed "Take it as a form of payment for our protection" He hummed slightly amused by her outburst."Oh yeah? And what is this protection against?" she said stubbornly

"Against us… look just pay and we won't bother you" He tried to convince her. If she didn't pay he would have to trash her place as a warning and if she still refused he would have to do something a lot worse.

"But… but what if I cant get the money? I have just opened you know?" Inola said choked.

Taylor looked at her with a devious twinkle in his eyes. He gave her a once over, he wouldn't mind her keeping his bed warm once in a while, if not more than once in a while.

"I'm sure we can come to an agreement of another payment" he said with his mind still on his earlier thoughts. The gorgeous woman's oh so lovely eyes almost popped out of her head when he suggested it. When she recovered from chock she walked over to the cash register opened it, and handed him 350$.

Taylor was about to make a comment about the amount of money, but quickly, the lovely woman held her hand up as a sign for him to listen "I know it's not enough, but I will pay you the rest, I don't have that kind of money unless I have time to save them"

Standing up in his full height, the woman had to tip her head back to follow Taylors movements. Her blond hair fell from her shoulder and down her back as she looked at him awaiting his answer. "Sure, have them ready by the end of this month, and if you have any problems collecting them, there is always the other way" he said fully aware of the others in the tiny bakery, he wanted them to hear. Teasing her wouldn't hurt anybody.

"See you by the end of the month then" she said with one hand on her hip looking very strict. He couldn't help but smile a little, she had some fire about her. Holding both his hands up in defeat he took two steps backwards before turning around and walking out of the shop. What a great start on the day…

Chapter 3

The next few weeks were hard and stressful for Inola. She needed to get those money, she couldn't lose the shop to some mobs with no pride. And she wouldn't under any circumstances take that giant up on this offer. No way!

Welcome home actually became a home for Inola over the past few weeks. She stayed late, and opened early to get the money.

One late evening, Inola was trying to fix the oven, which decided to break down. She was so busy trying to fix it, that she didn't hear the doorbell.

"UGH! Come on! This isn't fair… You know I have a lot to do! And now you decide to just quit working!" She scolded the big oven. Shortly after her angry outburst there was a deep humming laughter, Inola spun around so quickly that her head started to spin.

There he was, the last person in the world she expected to show up. She took a look at him, tall but that was nothing new. But damn he looked good standing there in a no sleeve jersey, greenish shorts reaching to right under the knee. He had his sunglasses hanging in the neck of his shirt; it had been a warm day so he had without doubt wore them all day. Inola had to admit that if he wasn't the mobs dog, she could've fell for him, well at least she could fall for his looks but his personality… nooot so sure!

"You need help with that?" he asked in his deep voice, while pointing at the oven. She placed both hands on her hips and gave him a 'no shit' look.

"What's the catch?" she asked him while trying to stare him all the way out of the shop, the didn't want him here, and she was sure he knew it, he just came to ruin her day with more stress.

"Hey, no catch this time, I promise" he said, holding his right hand over his heart. After a few seconds debating whether to let him near the oven, she moved. She needed the oven to get the money, and if he wanted to help she should accept right? She could use all the help in the world.

"By the way what's your name?" she asked in a bored manner. He was allredy on all fours looking inside the big oven, and Inola couldn't help but be reminded about the H.C Andersen story about the little boy Hans an Grete who found a candy house out in the woods and in this candy house lived an evil witch, who wanted to fatten them up so she could cook them and eat them. Right there Inola felt an urge to be that wicked witch and shut the guy inside the oven, not out of pure evil, only a little evil and a lot of pressure for the money.

"Taylor" he hummed form inside the oven. Inola who was staring at his firm behind while thinking for the second time today… Damn. But after a short time she realized he answered and the should probably answer him back. So she went for a safe and short "Inola" before she left him and the oven alone….

Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks it became a daylily ritual for Taylor to drop in right before closing time. Inola would make him a cup of coffee and they would just talk about the things that happened in the hours between his visit. If anything was broken he would help her fix it. Inola came to like this guy more and more, and as wired as it sounds she began to trust him.

Inola opened the old cash register; she took out the rest of the money she owed Taylor. "Here, it should be the last" she said, not happy to give away the money that she worked so hard for. He took them from her outstretched hand at put them in his pocket.

"Next payment will be 1600$" he said in a gruff voice, he didn't like that he had to raise the amount of money that she had to pay, but he had to do as the boss said.

Inola's face immediately fell, the small smile that once lingered on her lips were now all gone. "What?" she said in a high pitched voice "You know I can't pay that! It's almost double of what I gave last time?" she exclaimed. Taylor could do nothing but shrug, he had nothing to say in that matter "Are you just putting the price up like that so I have no choice but to sleep with you?" it wasn't fair of her to accuse him like that, but she was so angry, and didn't at all think of the consequences of an accusing like that.

Taylor's Pov

Taylor felt like it was not only a stab to his heart but also an insult to his pride. And in his mind his pride was the only thing he had, and he was bent on defending it. "That offer is of the table!" he growled at her "I don't sleep whit fat chicks like you, maybe you should stop eating your own cookies" he said, as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. He already knew that her weight was a touchy subject for her, she wasn't fat, not at all really, but she wasn't one of those super models with no fat at all. Which Taylor knew, bothered her.

"Inola I…" but he didn't get any longer in his apology before Inola held a had up as a sign for him to stop "Just get out" she said and didn't want to meet his eyes "I.." he tried again but she stopped him "Get out!" she said more forcefully this time. Taylor could do nothing but back out of the shop, but not whit out punching the wall besides the door, scaring the remaining guest and Inola half to death.

Inola's Pov

She knew what she said to him wasn't fair, but when he used her fragile sides, that were just low! Even for a mobs bull dog. She was so insecure about herself, and he just smashed that tiny bit of confidence he gave her. After all the guy looked like a he walked out of an Abercrombie and Fitch catalogue. Inola knew it was stupid to think that he would find her attractive?

As the weeks went by Taylor had come by to pick up some of the money and try to apologies quite some times. But Inola always asked Elly to give him the money. And when he came in the evening to get the usual cup of coffee, she made sure that the doors were locked so he couldn't just walk in. She heard him knocking on the door when she was sitting in the office late in the evening to get some paper work done, but she never let him in.

When the time to pay was almost up she knew she couldn't pay. Elly was out serving some coffee to the guest when Taylor came in. Elly went in to the little office "Taylor is here, should I send him away?" she asked Inola concerned. But she shook her head no "tell him to come in to the office" Elly looked at her like a loon "But you don't have the money" she said "Yeah I know Elly, just do as I say"

Soon Taylor's giant form occupied the door way. Inola was leaning on the small brown oak desk, she was standing whit her arms crossed, and looking at the floor.

"I can't pay you Taylor" she said in a defeated voice. He looked at her whit his brown eyes. She knew that he already knew this, he wasn't stupid. He proved her right by taking the money he had been paid over the last weeks, and laid them on the oak desk by her side. Inola looked down in shame. "It's not like I'm going to hurt you Inola" Taylor said in a low sexy voice. Even though he said that, it didn't make her feel any better.

"Meet me here at 8 " he said and scribbled down a address for her on a small piece of paper. He laid it beside her money on the desk. Inola was still looking down at her feet. She felt a big hand clasp her chin, and guide it up so she looked into a pair of beautiful brown eyes. "I'm sorry" he said before letting her go, he put his hands in his pocket and walked out.

She took a look at the small piece of paper, his hand wirting was clumsy but she could still read the address. Inola sigh and looked at the clock it was almost 6, she asked Elly to close up and with sympathy in her eyes she agreed.

Chapter 5

The walk home to her apartment was unusually long. Her feet felt heavy for some reason. Inola didn't quite understand why she was so down? She did like the guy, but on the other had he did insult her like she was a hooker, and by giving in to him, she felt just like that.

When Inola got home, she changed into a simple black dress, which complimented her curves in a modest way. She couldn't she the point in dressing up, so she just put on some flat shoes and light makeup. Her light brown hair, she let hanging loose down her back. She grabbed her keys and her black leather bag. Inola took a last look at herself in the mirror, she looked… all right, but nothing more.

When she arrived to the address, it was not what she thought it was, it was an Italian restaurant. And a fancy one to! Inola looked down herself as she had done several times before while riding the bus to get there, and she was feeling horribly underdressed.

She walked inside the restaurant, as insecure as ever. She looked around hoping to spot Taylor emidietly but she had no such luck. She had to walk over to some snobby waiter, who gave her a once over with a raised eyebrow at her dress. "Yes, Mr Reese is in there" he said with an italian accent and pointed at a red curtain. Inola looked behind it and sure enough, just as the waiter had said, there he was. Taylor was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and black jeans. Feeling self-conscious again she put her arms around herself, as if trying to block his eyes from looking at her.

Taylor's Pov

He could almost smell her nervousness from across the restaurant, when she came closer he got to his feet to greet her. When she came closer and he could see her more clearly, he had to admit that she looked like an fallen angel. He noticed the way she tried to block his roaming eyes, he held his hand out to her to get her closer to him.

"Taylor, why are we here?" she asked in a small voice, as she sad down on the red Italian leather chair.

"Don't worry Inola, we are just getting something to eat" He said in a calming voice, he really wanted her to be commutable with him. That was one og the reasons for him to show up that often in the little bakery. Not that he knew she wouldn't be able to pay the 'rent', but he was hoping cause there would be no other way he could make her fall for him.

But now, when he saw her sitting there, looking like she wanted to crawl under the brown mahogany table and disappear he was not so sure any more.

He handed her the reddish menu-card and said "Choose anything you want don't look at the price I'm paying" she slowly opened it, and took a look at the many courses.

"Uhmm" she hummed in a light tone. "I would like a shrimp pasta" she said while looking up at him. He quickly nodded and smiled at her, he made his own mind so they could order.

"You know you didn't have to do that? Right?" she said an looked at him with her, bluish, greenish eyes.

"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to, but I did Inola" He said to her in a deep sexy voice.

Inola's Pov

She knew that was the closest thing he would get to romantic, and it had been a long while since someone had done something like that to her. He was kind of sweet in his own macho way.

"I Know you wouldn't" she said sincerely, there was much he would do to here but lie was not one of them.

The food came quickly, and the dinner went by nice and easy whit a bit of small talk no big subjects. Inola had to admit that a bit of good wine might have helped, the mood at the tow-man table.

On the way home. To Taylor's house she assumed because she didn't really know the way they were walking. She saw a lovely necklace, it was made in silver, and had a single small white diamond pendant. Taylor laid an arm around her, while she was looking at the display. Inola looked up at him "Are you cold?" he asked her concerned that she would catch a cold.

She just shrugged, not to be difficult but because she didn't know. Her heart was beating so fast and pumping so much blood in to her veins so quickly that she didn't know her own temperature. Taylor took his own huge jacked off and laid it on her small shoulders. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile, again Taylor laid an arm around her petit form and led her to his place.

When they reached his place, she was happy that she had drunk almost a bottle of wine on her own because it took the top of the nervousness.

His house wasn't big or anything, but it was homey. The walls were decorated with pictures of friends and family. One picture got her attention, it was four young boys probably around 14 or 15 they were all smiling to the camera, they had their arms around each other already looking like the downtown gang. She smiled a bit when she saw that Taylor already had some muscled on him at that age, but he didn't have that serious look like he had now. The brows always in a small fawn like the next bush he walked by there would be a person jumping out with a gun in their hand.

She could feel him coming up behind her, he was so close that she could feel his warmth and his breath on his neck. He kissed a bare spot between her shoulder and neck, and she couldn't help but sigh in content…


	3. Chapter 3

Two worlds one meeting

"But… but what if I cant get the money? I have just opened you know?" Inola said choked.

The big burly guy looked at her with his deep chocolate brown eyes. He gave her a once over with those eyes "I'm sure we can come to an agreement of another payment" he said in an even deeper more raspy voice. Inola dropped her jaw on the counter yet again, was he just implying what she thought he was implying? She didn't have to ask, his hungry eyes said it all. Trying to gather some of her dignity she walked over to the cash register opened it, and handed him 350$.

The giant was about to open his mouth and make a comment, but quickly, Inola held her hand up as a sign for him to… well… shut up?.. "I know it's not enough, but I will pay you the rest, I don't have that kind of money unless I have time to save them"

Standing up in his full height, Inola had to tip her head up a bit to look him in the eyes. "Sure, have them ready by the end of this month, and if you have any problems collecting them, there is always the other way" he said fully aware of the others in the tiny bakery.

"See you by the end of the month then" she said with one hand on her hip looking very strict. Holding both his hands up in defeat he took tow steps backwards before turning around and walking out of the shop.

**Taylor's Pov**

To open a shop here was beyond his believe. Anyway, the person who did it would have to have one fin ass to get though the mobs. Or maybe a extremely nice face? His train of thoughts ended when he stepped into the new bakery shop.

Under other circumstances he would have gotten himself a coffee but no time for that, but he was on a job. Behind the counter was a hyper read haired woman, tough it didn't take long before he got a hold of the owner, he only had hum in his deep voice that he wanted to see the owner and only a few seconds later she came out from the back door.

Not bad, not bad at all, shoulder long dirty blond hair, nice curves, nice face with icy blue eyes. Taylor was impressed he had imagined an old lady with gray hair and glasses. The blond woman was asked him politely "Can I help you with something?" and quickly after flashed him a 1000 watt smile.

"Yeah" he said "You know the mobs run this side of town" he held a short break "And if you want to run a shop here you have to pay 900$ to keep it here" Taylor could already see her dream falling apart. 900$ was a lot of money for a shop owner to pay, he knew it very well. That was why a lot of the shop owners played in some other way. The chines –take –away meant free food and the flower shop was meant a warm bed every now and then when they were low on money and Taylor didn't complain some of the women working there was good looking.

"What?!" she exclaimed "Take it as a form of payment for our protection" He hummed slightly amused by her outburst."Oh yeah? And what is this protection against?" she said stubbornly

"Against us… look just pay and we won't bother you" He tried to convince her. If she didn't pay he would have to trash her place as a warning and if she still refused he would have to do something a lot worse.

"But… but what if I cant get the money? I have just opened you know?" Inola said choked.

Taylor looked at her with a devious twinkle in his eyes. He gave her a once over, he wouldn't mind her keeping his bed warm once in a while, if not more than once in a while.

"I'm sure we can come to an agreement of another payment" he said with his mind still on his earlier thoughts. The gorgeous woman's oh so lovely eyes almost popped out of her head when he suggested it. When she recovered from chock she walked over to the cash register opened it, and handed him 350$.

Taylor was about to make a comment about the amount of money, but quickly, the lovely woman held her hand up as a sign for him to listen "I know it's not enough, but I will pay you the rest, I don't have that kind of money unless I have time to save them"

Standing up in his full height, the woman had to tip her head back to follow Taylors movements. Her blond hair fell from her shoulder and down her back as she looked at him awaiting his answer. "Sure, have them ready by the end of this month, and if you have any problems collecting them, there is always the other way" he said fully aware of the others in the tiny bakery, he wanted them to hear. Teasing her wouldn't hurt anybody.

"See you by the end of the month then" she said with one hand on her hip looking very strict. He couldn't help but smile a little, she had some fire about her. Holding both his hands up in defeat he took two steps backwards before turning around and walking out of the shop. What a great start on the day…

Chapter 3

The next few weeks were hard and stressful for Inola. She needed to get those money, she couldn't lose the shop to some mobs with no pride. And she wouldn't under any circumstances take that giant up on this offer. No way!

Welcome home actually became a home for Inola over the past few weeks. She stayed late, and opened early to get the money.

One late evening, Inola was trying to fix the oven, which decided to break down. She was so busy trying to fix it, that she didn't hear the doorbell.

"UGH! Come on! This isn't fair… You know I have a lot to do! And now you decide to just quit working!" She scolded the big oven. Shortly after her angry outburst there was a deep humming laughter, Inola spun around so quickly that her head started to spin.

There he was, the last person in the world she expected to show up. She took a look at him, tall but that was nothing new. But damn he looked good standing there in a no sleeve jersey, greenish shorts reaching to right under the knee. He had his sunglasses hanging in the neck of his shirt; it had been a warm day so he had without doubt wore them all day. Inola had to admit that if he wasn't the mobs dog, she could've fell for him, well at least she could fall for his looks but his personality… nooot so sure!

"You need help with that?" he asked in his deep voice, while pointing at the oven. She placed both hands on her hips and gave him a 'no shit' look.

"What's the catch?" she asked him while trying to stare him all the way out of the shop, the didn't want him here, and she was sure he knew it, he just came to ruin her day with more stress.

"Hey, no catch this time, I promise" he said, holding his right hand over his heart. After a few seconds debating whether to let him near the oven, she moved. She needed the oven to get the money, and if he wanted to help she should accept right? She could use all the help in the world.

"By the way what's your name?" she asked in a bored manner. He was allredy on all fours looking inside the big oven, and Inola couldn't help but be reminded about the H.C Andersen story about the little boy Hans an Grete who found a candy house out in the woods and in this candy house lived an evil witch, who wanted to fatten them up so she could cook them and eat them. Right there Inola felt an urge to be that wicked witch and shut the guy inside the oven, not out of pure evil, only a little evil and a lot of pressure for the money.

"Taylor" he hummed form inside the oven. Inola who was staring at his firm behind while thinking for the second time today… Damn. But after a short time she realized he answered and the should probably answer him back. So she went for a safe and short "Inola" before she left him and the oven alone….

Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks it became a daylily ritual for Taylor to drop in right before closing time. Inola would make him a cup of coffee and they would just talk about the things that happened in the hours between his visit. If anything was broken he would help her fix it. Inola came to like this guy more and more, and as wired as it sounds she began to trust him.

Inola opened the old cash register; she took out the rest of the money she owed Taylor. "Here, it should be the last" she said, not happy to give away the money that she worked so hard for. He took them from her outstretched hand at put them in his pocket.

"Next payment will be 1600$" he said in a gruff voice, he didn't like that he had to raise the amount of money that she had to pay, but he had to do as the boss said.

Inola's face immediately fell, the small smile that once lingered on her lips were now all gone. "What?" she said in a high pitched voice "You know I can't pay that! It's almost double of what I gave last time?" she exclaimed. Taylor could do nothing but shrug, he had nothing to say in that matter "Are you just putting the price up like that so I have no choice but to sleep with you?" it wasn't fair of her to accuse him like that, but she was so angry, and didn't at all think of the consequences of an accusing like that.

Taylor's Pov

Taylor felt like it was not only a stab to his heart but also an insult to his pride. And in his mind his pride was the only thing he had, and he was bent on defending it. "That offer is of the table!" he growled at her "I don't sleep whit fat chicks like you, maybe you should stop eating your own cookies" he said, as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. He already knew that her weight was a touchy subject for her, she wasn't fat, not at all really, but she wasn't one of those super models with no fat at all. Which Taylor knew, bothered her.

"Inola I…" but he didn't get any longer in his apology before Inola held a had up as a sign for him to stop "Just get out" she said and didn't want to meet his eyes "I.." he tried again but she stopped him "Get out!" she said more forcefully this time. Taylor could do nothing but back out of the shop, but not whit out punching the wall besides the door, scaring the remaining guest and Inola half to death.

Inola's Pov

She knew what she said to him wasn't fair, but when he used her fragile sides, that were just low! Even for a mobs bull dog. She was so insecure about herself, and he just smashed that tiny bit of confidence he gave her. After all the guy looked like a he walked out of an Abercrombie and Fitch catalogue. Inola knew it was stupid to think that he would find her attractive?

As the weeks went by Taylor had come by to pick up some of the money and try to apologies quite some times. But Inola always asked Elly to give him the money. And when he came in the evening to get the usual cup of coffee, she made sure that the doors were locked so he couldn't just walk in. She heard him knocking on the door when she was sitting in the office late in the evening to get some paper work done, but she never let him in.

When the time to pay was almost up she knew she couldn't pay. Elly was out serving some coffee to the guest when Taylor came in. Elly went in to the little office "Taylor is here, should I send him away?" she asked Inola concerned. But she shook her head no "tell him to come in to the office" Elly looked at her like a loon "But you don't have the money" she said "Yeah I know Elly, just do as I say"

Soon Taylor's giant form occupied the door way. Inola was leaning on the small brown oak desk, she was standing whit her arms crossed, and looking at the floor.

"I can't pay you Taylor" she said in a defeated voice. He looked at her whit his brown eyes. She knew that he already knew this, he wasn't stupid. He proved her right by taking the money he had been paid over the last weeks, and laid them on the oak desk by her side. Inola looked down in shame. "It's not like I'm going to hurt you Inola" Taylor said in a low sexy voice. Even though he said that, it didn't make her feel any better.

"Meet me here at 8 " he said and scribbled down a address for her on a small piece of paper. He laid it beside her money on the desk. Inola was still looking down at her feet. She felt a big hand clasp her chin, and guide it up so she looked into a pair of beautiful brown eyes. "I'm sorry" he said before letting her go, he put his hands in his pocket and walked out.

She took a look at the small piece of paper, his hand wirting was clumsy but she could still read the address. Inola sigh and looked at the clock it was almost 6, she asked Elly to close up and with sympathy in her eyes she agreed.

Chapter 5

The walk home to her apartment was unusually long. Her feet felt heavy for some reason. Inola didn't quite understand why she was so down? She did like the guy, but on the other had he did insult her like she was a hooker, and by giving in to him, she felt just like that.

When Inola got home, she changed into a simple black dress, which complimented her curves in a modest way. She couldn't she the point in dressing up, so she just put on some flat shoes and light makeup. Her light brown hair, she let hanging loose down her back. She grabbed her keys and her black leather bag. Inola took a last look at herself in the mirror, she looked… all right, but nothing more.

When she arrived to the address, it was not what she thought it was, it was an Italian restaurant. And a fancy one to! Inola looked down herself as she had done several times before while riding the bus to get there, and she was feeling horribly underdressed.

She walked inside the restaurant, as insecure as ever. She looked around hoping to spot Taylor emidietly but she had no such luck. She had to walk over to some snobby waiter, who gave her a once over with a raised eyebrow at her dress. "Yes, Mr Reese is in there" he said with an italian accent and pointed at a red curtain. Inola looked behind it and sure enough, just as the waiter had said, there he was. Taylor was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and black jeans. Feeling self-conscious again she put her arms around herself, as if trying to block his eyes from looking at her.

Taylor's Pov

He could almost smell her nervousness from across the restaurant, when she came closer he got to his feet to greet her. When she came closer and he could see her more clearly, he had to admit that she looked like an fallen angel. He noticed the way she tried to block his roaming eyes, he held his hand out to her to get her closer to him.

"Taylor, why are we here?" she asked in a small voice, as she sad down on the red Italian leather chair.

"Don't worry Inola, we are just getting something to eat" He said in a calming voice, he really wanted her to be commutable with him. That was one og the reasons for him to show up that often in the little bakery. Not that he knew she wouldn't be able to pay the 'rent', but he was hoping cause there would be no other way he could make her fall for him.

But now, when he saw her sitting there, looking like she wanted to crawl under the brown mahogany table and disappear he was not so sure any more.

He handed her the reddish menu-card and said "Choose anything you want don't look at the price I'm paying" she slowly opened it, and took a look at the many courses.

"Uhmm" she hummed in a light tone. "I would like a shrimp pasta" she said while looking up at him. He quickly nodded and smiled at her, he made his own mind so they could order.

"You know you didn't have to do that? Right?" she said an looked at him with her, bluish, greenish eyes.

"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to, but I did Inola" He said to her in a deep sexy voice.

Inola's Pov

She knew that was the closest thing he would get to romantic, and it had been a long while since someone had done something like that to her. He was kind of sweet in his own macho way.

"I Know you wouldn't" she said sincerely, there was much he would do to here but lie was not one of them.

The food came quickly, and the dinner went by nice and easy whit a bit of small talk no big subjects. Inola had to admit that a bit of good wine might have helped, the mood at the tow-man table.

On the way home. To Taylor's house she assumed because she didn't really know the way they were walking. She saw a lovely necklace, it was made in silver, and had a single small white diamond pendant. Taylor laid an arm around her, while she was looking at the display. Inola looked up at him "Are you cold?" he asked her concerned that she would catch a cold.

She just shrugged, not to be difficult but because she didn't know. Her heart was beating so fast and pumping so much blood in to her veins so quickly that she didn't know her own temperature. Taylor took his own huge jacked off and laid it on her small shoulders. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile, again Taylor laid an arm around her petit form and led her to his place.

When they reached his place, she was happy that she had drunk almost a bottle of wine on her own because it took the top of the nervousness.

His house wasn't big or anything, but it was homey. The walls were decorated with pictures of friends and family. One picture got her attention, it was four young boys probably around 14 or 15 they were all smiling to the camera, they had their arms around each other already looking like the downtown gang. She smiled a bit when she saw that Taylor already had some muscled on him at that age, but he didn't have that serious look like he had now. The brows always in a small fawn like the next bush he walked by there would be a person jumping out with a gun in their hand.

She could feel him coming up behind her, he was so close that she could feel his warmth and his breath on his neck. He kissed a bare spot between her shoulder and neck, and she couldn't help but sigh in content…


End file.
